


Submit

by starry_eyes



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyes/pseuds/starry_eyes
Summary: 'do you write for freddy kruger? on your rules you have all dbd killers listed so I'm assuming so but if not feel free to ignore this. could you please write nsfw with him overestimating his s/o, giving them multiple orgasms until they can barely think? thank you 💕'Freddy bends you to his will and has his way with you.





	Submit

For the past month or so, every time you slept, whether through the night or squeezing a nap in between classes, you had been restless. That wasn’t to say you’d been having nightmares - no, quite the opposite, in fact. A burnt man, who you had come to know as Freddy, visited your dreams, bending them to his will.

At first, you had thought it a strange one off as the landscape around you had melted away to become a sweltering boiler room. But then it happened again and again, without fail. You had tried to run for the first week of the dreams, but had eventually given up; it wasn’t like it was real. He couldn’t really hurt you - until he did. You woke up with claw-marks from those gloves.

Then you figured, if you can’t beat him, join him.

 

You sobbed and writhed beneath Freddy, his gloved hand flat against your stomach a constant reminder of the power he held over you.

“P-Please, I can’t take anymore! Stop!” you whimpered. He moved his mouth away from your clit for a moment just to chuckle at you, resting his cheek on your thigh as you scraped your nails against the concrete floor (where had he taken you this time? You didn’t recognise it).

“You’ve only cum twice,” he pointed out as his un-gloved hand drew circles down the inside of your legs, close to your sensitive, dripping cunt.

“Ah - yes - but -”

Before you could finish your sentence, he was lapping at your pussy again, alternating between long licks with a flattened tongue and dipping it inside of your hole. You yowled like a cat in heat, hands scrabbling for purchase in between trying to push him away from you. You were over-sensitive and over-stimulated, yet he refused to let up on his assault.

Sweat stuck your hair to your forehead as he slipped two fingers inside of you and you came around them quickly and with little warning, bringing the tally to three. You felt Freddy smile against your engorged clit when he elicited a strangled cry from you upon curling the digits, not giving you a moment to recover. Surely he would have to get tired of torturing you soon?

His fingers exited you and he slurped them clean obscenely in a way that had you covering your beet-red face with your arm. He soon pulled it away.

“Let me see you,” he demanded, and the authority in his voice warned you not to try again.

Your eyes were fixed on his as he unzipped his trousers, then freed his cock from the confines of his underwear. His gaze on yours was broken when he looked down to help guide his dick to your folds, rubbing it against your wet lips and swollen clit as you keened yet shrank back from him, wanting to chase the pleasure but conscious of the pain of having cum so many times. Then, in one swift movement, he pushed his cock inside of you. Your cunt was quick to accommodate him; what had felt like hours of foreplay had made you sopping wet and relaxed for him. He hissed through his teeth, carefully removing his home-made claw - he didn’t want to fuck you up too bad - and placing it to the side before he gripped your hips and started to move. Your natural lubricant erased any sort of friction and made it easy for him to speed up, filling the dreamscape with the sound of your combined noises and flesh on flesh. It was carnal and lewd, and had you cumming again combined with a particularly hard thrust. He didn’t pause, even as your walls fluttered and constricted his cock, though his rutting slowed momentarily.

“God - your cunt’s choking my dick -” he rasped, then laughed as you bit on your hand to distract yourself from how utterly fucked out you were.

It took little effort from your part to make Freddy cum - after all, he got off on simply being in charge and making you cum. His pace wavered when he was close and, in your lust-drunk state, you just watched his expression change as the pressure built and was released in the form of warm, white cum, filling you up and making you whimper. There’s a moment of uncharacteristic silence as he catches his breath.

In the distance there’s a shrill ringing.

“Sounds like your alarm, babe. See you again tonight,” he laughs, drawing you in for one last passionate kiss, before you startle awake and fumble with your phone. As you adjust to the feeling of being in your own bed, you’re acutely aware of the cum dripping down between your cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing freddy so i hope it's ok !!! feel free to request more at tierthree.tumblr.com


End file.
